New Family (A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life)
Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace Lord Zedd was not too happy with the fact that Goldar got beat by an 8 year old kid. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT HOW CAN YOU, MY STRONGEST WARRIOR BE DEFEATED BY A FUCKING 8 YEAR OLD BRAT?" Lord Zedd yelled out at him "But my Lord he is no ordinary kid, he is just as strong as his dad was maybe even stronger." Goldar said as he is trying to beg for his master's forgiveness "And how do you even know that fact, you big Gold baboon?" Lord Zedd asked "Because I have fought against his father once before when he was a Power Ranger, he was no force to be recon with, he was a strong warrior, but he was not the chosen one so that's why it wasn't too hard to destroy him sire." Goldar told him "What are you trying to say Goldar?"Lord Zedd asked "That kid, the son of Frank Golupski, the new Gold Ranger is the chosen one." Goldar stated "Well we might be onto something here HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly Meanwhile back inside the Command Center Kimberly and I were about to teleport out of the Command Center when I just thought of something. "Kimberly, hold on a sec. I think I got a better idea that could help us out with this." I told her. "What do you have in mind Paul?" Kimberly asked me I turned around and look at Zordon. "Hey Zordon, what if Jason took us to Kimberly's house in his Ranger form and tells Kimberly's mother what had happen at the park and how I ended up all the way here in Angle Grove from Michigan?" I asked "Paul, you know that you guys are not suppose to use your Powers for personal gain, but the situation that you and Kimberly are in, I can make an exception." Zordon told us. "Cool , thanks Zordon." I said thanking him "Paul before you guys go I have something that belongs to you that should be returned to you." Alpha told me In his hand was something I thought I would never see again. "My stuffed owl I thought I would never see it again." I said as Alpha handed it to me "Alpha, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you my friend." I told my robotic friend. "Your welcome Paul." Alpha said to me. "Paul we better get going if we want it to happen this century." Kimberly said with a laugh while putting her hand on my shoulder "Your right. Jason you ready to go?" I asked him "You know it." he said "Hold on a sec Jason. Hey Zack do you still have some of your old cloths that could fit Paul that he could have?" Kimberly asked "Yeah I do I will go to my place and get them and I will bring them over." Zack told her "Thanks Zack, Well Jason go ahead and Morph and let's get going." Kimberly said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason Yelled out. Within a few short seconds he was in his Ranger form. "Ok you two, ready to go?" Jason asked us "Yeah I'm ready, how about you Paul?" Kimberly asked me "Yeah let's go." I told her Within two seconds, Kimberly, Jason and I were teleported out of the Command Center and heading to Kimberly's house to put our plan into motion. A few seconds later we landed in front of her house. It looked a little bigger then my old house but not by much. "Ok guys let's do this and just let me do all the talking got it." Jason said "Got it" Kimberly stated "Yeah" I replied Kimberly took the lead and led the way in and open the door. "Mom I'm home." Kimberly called out "Your home early Kimberly I thought you weren't going to be home until later on tonight?" Said a voice Kimberly's mother came to the front hallway and was shock to see what she saw. "Well something came up." Kimberly told her Kimberly's mother resembled Kimberly in a lot of ways, looks, tallness, and size. "Before you jump to any conclusions Miss your daughter is fine, but the reason I brought her home was because I have a favor to ask of you." Jason said But only Kimberly and I know that the Red Ranger is Jason. "Yeah sure go a head." Mrs. Hart told him "Well I was hoping that you and your family would consider taking this little boy in your care and give him a home?" Jason asked Wait did he just call me a little boy? Ok note to self kill Jason for saying that. 'Granted i am a kid anyway.' I thought to myself "Why can't he go home Red Ranger I'm sure that his family is really worried about him?" She asked "He can't go back home because his family and friends thinks he is dead along with his parents. So it will not be wise to send him back home to Michigan, it would only bring more pain to all of them." Jason said. "How what happen?" Mrs. Hart asked in shock. "By the forces of evil." Jason answered She was now in complete shock, unable to say anything. "Ma'am listen, I know that it's hard to believe it to be true, but what I am telling you is the truth. His parents are dead and all the people that care about him thinks he is dead. He needs a new home, a new beginning, a fresh start. Your daughter was kind enough to offer him a home a chance at a new and fresh life." Jason told her After Mrs. Hart heard what he said she spoke up finally. "Red Ranger, after you said that I can't refuse it. So to answer your question from earlier I will be happy to take care of him and raise him as one of my own." She said. "Thank you Ma'am. Now I must go thanks again." Jason said Jason then disappears in a flash of Red light. I look at Kimberly and she had a huge smile on her face. I was just as happy as she is that our plan had worked out, but at the same time I was a little down about the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back home to St. Johns to my family and friends but I have to learn to deal with it. I snapped back into reality when I just remembered that Kimberly's mother doesn't know my name. I walked up to her and put my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Paul Alexander Golupski, it's nice to meet you." I told her "I'm Gina Hart. Its nice to meet you too Paul, But please call me Mom or Gina if you prefer." She told me as she shakes my hand "Ok Mrs... I mean Gina." I said correcting myself "Ok why don't we go sit down in the living room and we get to know each other better." Gina told Kimberly and I When we got in the living room I notice that it's a little bigger than the one back home in St. Johns. There was a big couch on one side, two chairs on the other side facing the couch with a night stand between the chairs with a lamp on it. There was a TV to the right of the furniture on a average size TV stand. I could really get use to this. I sat down on the big couch Kimberly sat down right next to me and her mother sat down on one of the chairs facing us. I hold onto my stuffed owl named Buddy tight trying to keep myself together. "So Paul is your name that's a real good name for you" Gina told me "Thank you Gina and you have a wonderful name too." I told her "Why thank you Paul I can't help but notice you have a cool stuff animal there." She metioned "Thank you, my parents gave it to me on Christmas back when I was 1, granted it has seen better days but it's the only thing I have to remember them by." I said in a low tone and a single tear came down "Paul listen, I know that you are going through a tough time right now, but remember both Kimberly and I will be here for you." Gina told me "Yeah and don't forget that Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Jason will be here for you too" Kimberly said taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze "I know thank you it means a lot to me." I said to both of them It's going seem weird having friends that are about 10 years older than me but that doesn't matter to me age is only a number to me I will get use to it. Category:Power Rangers